Brain Ruckus
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Hikaru was bored so he just had to entertain himself - at the expense of his twin. drabble. HikaruXKaoru. implied twincest


**Brain Ruckus**

Hikaru gripped his pencil tightly in his fist, wishing he was anywhere but here. His forceful hold made deep marks on his notebook and disinterestedly, he applied more and more pressure until -SNAP!- the pencil broke in half. His classmates near enough to hear looked at him curiously but not really surprised about such an incident. They have witnessed far more amusing feats from the Hitachiin twins than this and they turned their attention back to their teacher.

Hikaru resisted the urge to look at his twin and strained to focus on whatever the teacher was talking about. _What subject was this anyway?_ He sneaked a glance at Haruhi, his seatmate, and saw a book opened to a picture of the brain. _Ah, it's biology. Stupid, boring, useless biology._ His teacher's voice droned on in the background. He tried to concentrate on the topic.

"Our nervous system is primarily divided into two, the central nervous system and…"

It's no use, Hikaru grumbled in his head. I really can't listen to him no matter what. He finally lost to his basic urges and turned his head to look at Kaoru. His breath caught in his throat as he feasted his eyes on his twin.

Kaoru was looking temptingly kissable as he rested his chin on his hand, facing the front of the room. He had his open book on front of him and a pencil in his hand, poised as if ready to write down notes at a moment's notice. Kaoru looked like the perfect student paying utmost attention to the lesson at hand. But of course, Hikaru knew Kaoru better than that. He knew that his twin's bangs were hiding his half-lidded eyes and his chin on his hand was not a sign of attentiveness – it was merely holding his head up to avoid falling asleep then and there. He watched his twin's lower lip draw forward in a slight pout and Hikaru suddenly wanted to pull him from the room to kiss him senseless somewhere private. Which of course, was an insane idea.

"Hitachiin Hikaru-san, what's so interesting out that window?" Hikaru was pulled from his musings as he forced himself to sit up straight and look at the teacher. For good measure, he opened his book, took out a new pencil and made as if he were taking down notes. He could still remember how utterly adorable Kaoru looked and warmth spread low in his stomach, making his ears turn red. He began to mentally undress Kaoru in his mind…

"The brain's diencephalon is divided into three: the thalamus…"

Hikaru gritted his teeth in frustration. He just wanted to get this class done with. Time was surely mocking him, slowing down when he was impatient and speeding up when he was having a lot of fun. He directed his frustrations at his book, frowning at the open page when something caught his eye. _Hmmmmm? Interesting…_

He tore a small page out his notebook as quietly as he could and scribbled something in it in small characters, folded it in half, addressed it properly and deftly threw it at Haruhi's desk. Haruhi was certainly annoyed as she handed the note to Kaoru.

He interestedly watched Kaoru's face lose the sleepy affect as his twin wonderfully blushed upon reading the note.

_Kaoru. I just wanted to tell you that I desperately LOVE and DESIRE you, from the bottom of my __hypothalamus__. I really do. I can't wait for a repeat of last night -- I hope you won't mind being tired again tomorrow? Hikaru._

"Hitachiin Kaoru-san!" Kaoru stood up jerkily, obviously surprised as he heard his name and the whole class leaned towards him. "May I have that note you received from your brother?" The teacher moved to walk towards Kaoru stealthily and his wide panicky eyes were now definitely awake as he desperately thought of a way out of this impossible situation.

Kaoru banged his palms on his desk with all the force he could muster and put one reddened palm up, stopping their teacher effectively for a few moments. Kaoru's gaze was murderous and livid as he locked gazes with his twin. Hikaru met Kaoru's stare with an amused one. The whole class - teacher included - watched with astonishment as Kaoru made a show of rolling the note in a small wad and popped it into his mouth, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing it with a grimace. There was no way Hikaru could misinterpret the message in Kaoru's look. 'You're going to pay for this, Hikaru.' _I can hardly wait._ Hikaru thought, excitedly.

The teacher sighed. "Just please listen, you two. We're almost done for the day and…" The bell rang suddenly, making Hikaru jump with glee. He pulled Kaoru in one hand and Haruhi in the other. He wanted this day over with so he and Kaoru could go home and… He smiled in anticipation.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, my dears. Our hypothalamus is indeed the seat of love, sexual desire, appetite, temperature regulation and thirst. Review to show your love and more Hitachiin fics will appear. ^^; I love you!


End file.
